Ranma : The Cursed Bred
by SSJ Guyver1
Summary: My first, Ranma/Gold Diggers stand alone crossover. There will be one or two lime scenes and maybe a lemon, but not for a while. Ranma is the son of Cyan and Xerxes, seperated at birth when Genma Saotome killed his parents while the Werewolf clan raided t
1. Ranma : The Curse Bred, Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, Gold Diggers, or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.

  
check out my website for more updates 

'' - thoughts  
;; - English  
"" - Japanese  
/\ = Panda signs  
~~ - Sounds

++++ = Flashback  
-------- = Change in Time  
***** = Another place

************ Ranma, the cursed bred *************

Ranma sighed as he sat up in bed, his head throbbing from the night before. Glancing over the side of the bed, Ranma looked at the clock and sighed again 'Damn it's way to early to wake up from those damn nightmares...' He laid back in bed as he stared at the ceiling. Looking away and rolling onto his side, Ranma closed his eyes in an effort to fall asleep.

-------- Ranma's Nightmare ----------

Ranma was walking through the Tendou's house after the failed wedding attempt. Looking around the corner, he tip toed out of the house and toward the gate when a voice called to him "Oh my, Ranma-kun where are you going? Dinner is almost ready"

He could almost feel the hate in the voice, and if it hadn't been Kasumi, he was sure he would see it on her face "I'm just going out for a little while.... Eat without me" He then ran the gate, a crystal like object falling from his pocket and landing on the ground. He continued on without even knowing what had dropped.

Looking at the crystal, Kasumi picked it up "Oh my,... He dropped his pendant" She looked at it closely and saw a gleaming white cross with a red center which held a small crest inside "This is beautiful. I wonder if Mr. Saotome knows what it is" She put it in her pocket, and walked back into the house to finish dinner. Walking into the house, Kasumi failed to notice a shadow as it moved through the darkness and away from the compound.

Walking around the living room, Akane looked up when Kasumi enter "Kasumi, have you seen that Baka?"

Blinking a bit, Kasumi realized she was talking about Ranma "Oh, I just saw him leave Akane. He said he was going out and to eat without him"

Akane closed her fist in rage as a red aura surrounded her "Baka! He's probably going to eat at those hussies restaurants! See If I care!" she stomped out of the room and slammed the door as she went upstairs. 

Shaking her head in dismay, Kasumi went back into the dining room and saw Genma and Soun at the 'go' board "Saotome-san... " Once he looked up at her Soun switched some pieces around "May I ask you something?"

Genma nodded his head and turned so he was facing her "Sure you can Kasumi-Chan, what's wrong?"

Pulling out the pendant, and dropping it by the string "Ranma dropped this, I was wondering if you knew what it was" Holding the pendant in front of her, Genma started to shake with anger.

His fists turning white, he snatched it out of Kasumi's hands "That worthless bastard...... How dare he" noticing the glances he was getting from both Kasumi and Soun, he held it up "This belonged to Ranma's birth mother. I don't know how he got it back, but I am never going to let him get it again" Genma gripped it tightly and shoved it in his pocket.

Then the door to the house opened up and a frantic Ranma entered "Hey Kasumi, have you seen a penda-" he turned and noticed Genma glaring at him, now holding the pendant where Ranma could see "Give it back old man" his eyes narrowed and hardened, making Kasumi and Soun flinch.

Genma stood up and slammed the pendant on the table before glaring at him "What the hell are you doing with this! I thought I destroyed it!" he walked over to Ranma and gripped him by the neck, lifting him in the air. Genma sneered at Ranma as he thrashed about helplessly "Boy, Don't make me destroy you like I did the bitch that bred you"

Ranma's eyes snapped open as he looked at the grinning Genma "W-What?"

Getting a murderous grin, Genma chuckled "You heard me, you ungrateful bastard. I destroyed that bitch along with her husband"

Ranma stared at his 'father' as he laughed with a maniacal tone "Bastard....Who were they"

Looking at Ranma in somewhat of shock, he shrugged "No harm telling you now. Your mother was Cyan and your father was Xerxes." He squeezed Ranma's throat tighter, making choke for air "Now, since you know. You will never be the same, so I might as well dispose of you"

Soun stood up and looked at his friend "Genma.... Why did you tell him of his parents?"

With wide eyes, Ranma looked at Soun "Y-You knew too?"

Kasumi cleared her throat slightly with an ashamed face "I-I knew too Ranma-kun... Your father did it in front of us."

Ranma's body went limp as he looked toward the ground, tears splashing and collecting at his feet "I-I don't know any of you..... You all are nothing to me" His head snapped up and glared hatefully at Genma and the others. Then, something snapped in Ranma's head and his eyes went unfocused. Growing a good foot and a half and gaining gold and black fur all over his body. eight inch Claws slid out from their housing in his fingers as his face contorted into a cat like mouth. His body took more a shine and gained muscles, as black stripes appear over his now slit eyes and a tail snaking it's way out of his pants. Glaring down at Genma, Ranma brought up his clawed paw and wrapped it around Genma's wrist and tightening "You sons of bitches" He snapped Genma's wrist like a twig and brought back a fist to slam into his chest when Akane walked into the room.

Watching in horror at everything that was going on in the room, and the blood pooling from Genma "W-What is going on?" Ranma-hybrid turned it's head and looked at Akane, it's teeth bared "R-Ranma? Is that you?" Ranma-hybrid sneered at Akane and grabbed his pendant from Genma before slamming it's fist into Genma's chest, throwing him into the patio door and knocking him clear through.

That was when they all attacked him, from all corners

--------- End of nightmare ----------

With yet another sigh, Ranma sat up in bed and draped his feet over the side. He brought his hand up and covered his face, when pulling it away he saw that his hand was covered in sweat. Ranma sniffled slightly as he held back the torrent of emotion that wanted to burst from his body. Looking up and at a calendar that was on the far wall of the barren apartment "I can't believe it's been a week already, and I'm still having these nightmares." Ranma sighs before getting up and walking over to the phone, pressing a button the side and a mechanical voice filling the air "You have, two, new messages."

~Beep~  
Hey Ranma, It's just me. I was wondering if you wanted to get together today after school for a cup of coffee. Call me back. By the way, this is Yuka.  
~Beep~  
Yes, Is this Saotome Ranma? My name is Theodore Diggers. I saw in the paper that a feline of sorts attacked your former family, before you divorced them. Yet there was no trace of an animal there. I can't believe that the animal just left it's food there. If you would, call me back  
~Beep~

With another sigh, Ranma flipped through his Called ID and called back the previous number. Letting it ring twice he was surprised when a beautiful sounding voice filled his ear ;Diggers mansion, this is Brianna speaking;

Sputtering a bit, Ranma carefully tested his words ;Hi, Diggers livings?;

Brianna giggled slightly before taking a normal tone ;Yes this is the Diggers home, how may I help you?;

Ranma groaned in frustration before trying once again ;Theodele live?;

Brianna blinked at the phone before putting it down and calling to her father ;Dad! There's a person on the phone for you; a mumbled thank you was heard in the background as footsteps filled the air ;Hello?;

Ranma chuckled despite himself as he tried his luck once again ;Uh,.. Digger-san?;

Theodore looked at the phone before smiling a bit "Ranma Saotome I assume?"

Letting out a breathe of relief, Ranma calmed "Good, you speak Japanese. I was calling you back because of your message."

Theodore smiled to himself as Ranma stumbled for answers, obviously not used to talking on a phone "Ah, yes. About that, what happened at the scene?"

Shifting uncomfortably on the other end of the phone, Ranma sighed "There is a lot to this story that will seem farfetched.... If we could meet in person, I would be able to show you"

This peeked Theodore's interest as he mentioned showing him "Showing me, you say?" chuckling a bit before catching himself "Ranma, do you know of a place called Jade?"

Ranma opened his mouth to say something when his mind throbbed with pain "K-Kinda... I just got... like... flashes of some place called 'Jade'"

Theodore blinked for a second as he recalled what Ranma just said "just got flashes from it? Are you a telepathic?"

Taking heavy offense to it, due to misunderstanding "Hey! I am not a telepathetic!"

He had to pull the phone away from his ear to stop from laughing in the phone and offending Ranma "I'm sorry Ranma, but you misheard me. I said Telepathic. It basically means using your mind's power to an outer extent. However, due to your answer I'm inclined to believe otherwise. Anyways, where would you like to meet? If you want, I could send you a plane ticket so you can take a mini vacation while explaining this"

Looking at his calendar for a second, Ranma shrugged "Sure, I see no reason not to be able to come to the US for a little time" he seemed to think again before sighing "I don't now how much help I would be though. I don't know an explanation for it myself"

Theodore chuckled slightly before smiling on his end of the phone "That is no problem Ranma, just be sure to arrive on time" They said their goodbyes and hung up the phone as Theodore smiled to himself as he turned to leave, running into his wife "Oh, I'm sorry dear"

Julia looked at him and narrowed her eyes "Who did you invite over? Who is it this time that our daughters have to hide from?"

Chuckling sadly, Theodore smiled at his wife once again "I just invited a person who could quite possibly be a were creature. I don't know for a fact, but he might be able to link us to Britanny's parents or something"

Looking away from his face, Julia blushed "I'm sorry dear, I was just upset. I found Genn trying to sneak into Britanny's room again. Of course he was in his Strype form"

---------- Ranma's house ------------

Ranma put the phone down on the cradle and looked at it for a moment 'hmm,... he sounded like he knew something about this power of mine. I wonder if I really should be doing this, but I can't trust anyone in Japan without it being leaked out into the public.' He sighs as he heads toward the door, opening it and exiting into the world. Looking around his apartment, he effortlessly jumps to a nearby rooftop and heads toward the school. Before dropping into the court yard, he sees Akane in the corner, talking with her friends with tears in her eyes. Narrowing his eyes, Ranma can only imagine what she is telling them about him. Steeling himself for today, he drops from the roof and calmly walks toward the school, ignoring the looks of hate and anger that was directed at him. Stopping in the middle of the courtyard as he was surrounded by people, he sighed "what do you guys want?"

None of them seemed the least bit perturbed by his calmness, then one of them stepped forward "Saotome,... What are you?"

Seeing no way out of this without revealing his secret, he shrugged "I don't know. If I did, do you think I would have went into it without thinking?"

The man took a step back, shocked by his honesty "S-Show us" 

Looking across the crowd at the expectant faces, and the near sick ones he shrugged "Are you sure?" Seeing them nod, he smirked feral like. Then his body grew, and his shirt ripped as the muscles exposed themselves, his face shifting into a cat like. His claws showing themselves, and his body growing into something not human. Then with a feral snarl to his voice he chuckled "Do you like it?" Most of the girls seemed to be blushing as they looked him over, but the boys were terrified beyond belief, and turned to run away when Ranma grabbed the first one "Hey, who told you about this form?"

The man watched as the teeth bared at him with every word "I-It was A-Akane.... Akane Tendo! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

Ranma blinked at the boy before laughing out loud, that came out in a slight roar "I don't kill people, everyone here should know that. There was the exception of Saffron, but I had my reasons. I didn't kill anybody, I just maimed my dad and Mr. Tendo for their own errors. It was their fault that I didn't know my real parents, because they had killed them! Akane doesn't know SHIT! She walked in as I was getting ready to beat the crap out of Genma, and jumped to conclusions like always."

Most of the faces shows recognition, before narrowing their eyes at Akane, one of the girls however walked up to Ranma "Are you Ranma Saotome?"

Looking over the girl, she was obviously very beautiful, and had a stripe across her right eye like his hybrid form did "Yes, I am Ranma Saotome"

Smiling cutely, Brianna grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side, much to the displeasure of the rest of the girls "You know, it's dangerous to show others your hybrid form, right?"

Shifting uncomfortably with the contact between them, Ranma turned his head, and Brianna blushed a bit as his muscles rippled with the movement "I know that, but I didn't get enough sleep to think up a lie. What better lie is there, than the truth?" blinking for a second he looked at her and tilted his head "Hey, do I know you? Your voice sounds familiar"

Giggling slightly, and making Ranma blush at the sultry tone, she smiled "Yes, we talked this morning on the phone. You called my dad, remember? Anyways, I was told to come here and bring you to Atlanta with me. Tell me Ranma, do you believe in magic"

Thinking about his curse, Ranma blanched "I'm rather inclined to believe in Magic, yes. Why do you ask? And how did you get here so fast?"

Brianna wrapped her arm around his and smiled at him, rubbing against his side and purring "Ranma, my dad is a mage. He controls the flow of magic in the air" with that she snapped her fingers and in a blinding light, they were both gone. Every trace of them even being there, had disappeared with them. 

What they didn't expect was that Nabiki was watching them through the classroom window "Well, well, well, Looks like there is more to Saotome than he let on before." smiling to herself, then frowning 'how did he make that costume so real... I'm not to be outdone by him, I WILL FIND OUT!' she giggles out loud, making everyone around her move away in fright. After all, it's not every day that Nabiki Tendo breaks her mask.

----------- Digger's mansion. Atlanta, Georgia ------------

In a flash of white light, that blinded all that looked at it, Brianna and Ranma appeared from thin air. Shaking his head in dismay, Ranma looked around him in confusion "W-What just happened?"

Looking at Ranma's confused face, and with the mix of his wild pheromones, Brianna blushes gently "This is called a teleport Ranma. We just basically moved from your school in Japan, to my home in America. We were going to send you a plane ticket, but my dad wanted to talk with you as soon as possible."

Blinking in confusion, Ranma sighed to himself "So you are basically saying, that we are in America." Brianna nodded his head "And we're at your house" She nods her head yet again "And your father wants to meet me right now?"

Giggling timidly, Brianna smiles "Basically,.... yes" looking at him from the corner of her eye, she looks him up and down 'Now that I can see him, his hybrid form is quite hunky' She shakes her head while the blush becomes more fierce, and ends up tripping over her own feet.

"Are you okay?" Ranma turns his head over to the voice and sees a tall man with a gray beard, and a skintight black mage suit. "I see you have discovered my daughter, Brianna. Could you please turn back into your human form,... I don't think she can take your hybrid form anymore."

Ranma tilted his head in yet another bout of confusion "Huh? What do you mean, she can't take it?" looking down at Brianna, he sees her blush and blushes himself "Oh... Sorry" He closes his eyes and concentrates, as his form becomes smaller and a bit more compact, but all the signs of power still there.

Brianna's eyes bugged out at Ranma's human form, his muscles weren't just in the hybrid stage, and his looks were devilishly handsome "W-Wow"

Theodore looked at his daughter in thought, while blinking a few times "Right........." he cleared his throat and gained the attention of his daughter "Would you go and get everyone rounded up in the dining room?" Brianna nodded at her father before looking at Ranma again, then running into the house "Seems she has taken a shining to you, young man"

Ranma just nodded stupidly before sighing to himself "And here I thought I left all this when I separated myself from the Saotome's" Looking at Theodore, he was treated to a confused look "Ah,... yes,.... well you see, the thing is. Back in Nerima, Genma Saotome had me engaged to well over three women,... however none of them worked like he wanted. In all actuality he wanted me to marry his best friends daughter. He didn't expect for the other women to hunt us down, and try to force us into marriage"

Looking at Ranma, Theodore couldn't help but be awed at the boys tales "So your telling me, that your father-"

Ranma growled and clenched his fist tightly "Not my father...... That bastard I thought he was, actually had killed my real family"

Theodore blanched slightly and sighed, looking away from Ranma "Sorry about that.... Genma Saotome, engaged you to more than one woman? Then he wanted you to get married to his best friends daughter?"

Ranma nodded and sighed, looking down at the ground "That isn't the end of it either,.... Kasumi, his friend's oldest daughter, and himself were there when my family was killed. They didn't even make an effort to tell me about it...." Ranma clenched his fists tightly, fighting back tears.

Theodore looked at Ranma and blinked at the change in body language "Well then, I guess you could really use this vacation..." Ranma turned his head toward Theodore and nodded slightly, his eyes still brimming with unshed tears "Also, If you can turn from human to a were-cheetah with a thought, then we have something that might interest you. Come, let's introduce you to my family" Ranma nodded and followed Theodore into the house, standing close behind him, as if to protect himself. Theodore noticed this and sighed, 'It's going to take a while for him to get used to the idea of a family'

Theodore opened the door for Ranma, and let him pass, as they entered the dining room "Hi again Ranma!"

Ranma turned toward the cheery voice and smiled when he saw Brianna "Hi Brianna. I'm sorry I wasn't so talkative earlier,... I had stuff on my mind."

Brianna shook her head "Don't worry about it, I know exactly how you feel"

Ranma looked down at the ground before sighing, getting out a barely audible "I don't think you do......"

Brianna blinked at Ranma and then looked at Theodore, who was now in front of the group "Britanny, Julia, Gina... This is Ranma Saotome. He is believed to have a were-creature ability, just like Britanny. He has a rather.... dark.... past, so please don't bring it up" Theodore turned his head and looked at Brianna, who flinched back in return.

Britanny giggled around her tuna sandwich before running over to Ranma "So what do you turn into?"

Ranma looked away before sighing, something not feeling right, and he looked up with hard eyes and a cold voice "A murder machine..... I guess I should be glad my parents didn't get me. I'm sure they would be disappointed in me for this curse."

Before anyone could ask any questions, the outer wall blew up in a flash of lightning, when a Ninja, bald woman, and a person reeking of magic, stepped out from the smoke "We're Back,... Britanny" Daishi ran forward at incredible speeds, punching the human formed Britanny in the face, and throwing her through the wall "Well now,.... that was rather easy" Ranma watched on without interest as the battle took on a freakish turn.

Theodore glanced at Ranma and sighed "Ranma,..... do you know martial arts?" Ranma looked at him and gave an arrogant nod "Then, would you mind helping us out. If me and Julia were to fight, they would be in danger. If Brianna were to fight, she might kill them"

Ranma looked around the room at the varied looks he was getting, and with a sigh nodded "Fine, I see nothing wrong with helping" Ranma walked over to Daishi and just shrugged "I guess I'm your next opponent"

Daishi looked Ranma up and down before laughing "You? Boy, don't make me spank you"

Ranma's eyes flashed dangerously at the insult before he glared at him "You dare to mock my skill before even fighting me? If you were honorable, you would accept all challenges"

Daishi reared back as if slapped when Ranma attacked his honor "Fine, BOY, let us see how 'good' you are" he got into a battle stance, as Ranma did the same.

TO BE CONTINUED________


	2. Ranma : The Curse Bred, Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, Gold Diggers, or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.

  
check out my website for more updates 

'' - thoughts  
;; - English  
"" - Japanese  
/\ = Panda signs  
~~ - Sounds

++++ = Flashback  
-------- = Change in Time  
***** = Another place

************ Ranma, the cursed bred *************

Ranma stepped into a stance as he assessed his opponent. The ninja garbed man got into a kempo stance and he stared down at Ranma, anger in his voice "So,. _BOY_ are you ready?"

Ranma sneered at him before cracking his knuckles "Depends, are you flexible enough old man?" He was awarded with the narrowing of Daishi's eyes. Daishi's anger motivated him enough to launch the first attack, as he threw a punch directed at Ranma's face. However, he was shocked when Ranma flipped over him and tapped the back of his head "Come on,.... I want a real fight" Daishi's movements suddenly increased as he pulled the punch back and stepped to the side, slamming his fist into Ranma's stomach. The force of the punch nearly doubled Ranma over, as it through him back and slammed him into the tree behind him.

Daishi cracked his knuckles before giving a gruff laugh "Please, and here I was hoping for a challenge."

Looks were varied as Theo and Julia had already knocked both Ionis and Zelda unconscious and were now watching Ranma's fight with Daishi "Do you think we should help him?"

Julia looked at Theodore before smiling gently "Why? From what I see, Ranma isn't even hurt" Theodore glanced at his wife through the corner of his eyes, as his daughter gasped.

Ranma stood up to his full height and brushed off the dirt that covered him "Dang... that was a nice hit there. Too bad your so weak, otherwise that might have hurt" Daishi growled and jumped into the air, his hands cupping at his side. Ranma, sensing the buildup of power, mimicked the motion and cupped his hands, drawing in his confidence.

Daishi noted the buildup, but smirked as he finished his own power up "Gado Beam!" He thrust his hands out as the white glow burst from his palms.

Britanny was about to run into the Frey, before Julia grabbed her arm and stopped her "Mom?!? What are you doing, I have to get him out of there!"

Julia just shook her head before looking back at the fight "Watch closely Britanny, you'll learn something" Britanny bit her lip and tried her best not to run in and save Ranma. Almost failing miserably twice.

Ranma watched as the energy came rushing toward him and then smirked, throwing out his hands and launching the yellow ball of energy "Moko Takabisha!" The energies collided not a foot from Ranma's palms, as they fought for power and destroyed each other in a shockwave of energy. Ranma smiled at Daishi as the confused ninja landed on the ground "Is that all you know, a few dirty tricks and a Ki blast?" Ranma shook his head before dashing forward and dodging a clumsy punch, then coming up with his fist primed "Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken!" Britanny watched in amazement as over two hundred punches found their way into Daishi's stomach, and launched him through the same hole they entered through. With a sigh, Ranma turned toward the now clapping Julia and Theodore "Is that good enough?"

Julia nodded slightly before allowing a small smile to appear on her lips "Good enough, but far from your true potential" Ranma tilted his head in confusion before she sighed "Ranma, have you ever tested yourself against a more powerful opponent?"

Ranma fell down on the ground and crossed his legs, as he thought back "Well, there was the Dragon Prince Herb. The Phoenix God, Saffron. But none of them really pushed my powers to the max, why do you ask?"

Julia fought off the urge to face fault as Ranma talked about some of Earth's more powerful entities as if they were nothing "Well,... as a martial artist, I'm sure you know the need of fighting a more powerful opponent" Seeing Ranma's nod, she nods herself "Well, those you fought are nothing compared to some of the people we know. If you like, I would be honored to take you on as a student"

Ranma looked at Julia with a shamed looked on his face "I'm sorry,... Mrs. Diggers-"

Julia smiled comfortably before waving a hand "Julia"

Ranma nods at her before correcting himself "Julia... but I've had some bad experiences with people wanting to train me..." He looks down and then away from the group as tears find their way into his eyes "I don't even know how I can put up with seeing myself"

This peaked both Julia's and Theodore's interest "What do you mean, Ranma? What could be so bad that you couldn't look at yourself?"

Ranma sighed and sat back in the grass, noticing that both Brianna and Britanny sat next to him "because I turn into a big freaking cat,... that's why"

This time it was Britanny who spoke up, as she looked at Ranma with a slight anger in her voice, which came out in a sing-song way "What's so bad about turning into a 'freaking' cat, as you put it?" Everyone around her, grimaced as they recognized the tone she used.

Ranma turned his head and looked at Britanny sadly, which caused her to blink suddenly "Because of my past, I have an intense fear of cats. That jackass panda caused me to, not only hate, be terrified of the things I once loved and envied."

Theodore sat in front of Ranma, and crossed his legs in a thinking position "What could be so bad that it would cause you to hate them, if you don't mind me asking"

"I guess I don't,...It was a martial arts technique called the Neko-Ken" He sighed and looked down into his lap, not noticing the intense looks he was getting "The old man,... no... Genma Saotome threw me into a pit of starving cats, while I was tied with fish sausage. To add insult to injury, the bastard locked the lid covering the hole and left me in there, hours at a time."

Julia flinched at the mental image she received and sighed "I guess it's not so bad,... at least it was only once" 

She was on the receiving end of a few nods, and one raised eyebrow "Who said it was just once,.... When that didn't work, he threw me in over twelve more times, each time with a different food. Just in case they didn't like the first one."

Wincing slightly, Julia sighed and marveled at Ranma's aura, as it churned from sadness, anger, and loneliness "Well,... I guess that is a good reason to have a passionate fear of cats, huh? Then again, if you turn into a cat, maybe that side of you merged with this technique?"

Ranma seemed to think about it for a moment before shrugging his shoulders "Or it could just be me, and I could be afraid of other cats" He sighed and looked at a now giggling Britanny as she shifted into her hybrid form.

Looking at Ranma, she got closer and rubbed against him playfully "So.... are you afraid? Are you terrified of little old me?"

Ranma blinked a few times before an excited look over came his face and swept Britanny up in a huge embrace "Britanny! Your the best!" He dropped her to the ground with a slight thud, and danced about the yard doing flips and the such "YES! Never gonna be afraid again!"

Britanny and Brianna blushed slightly as Ranma unconsciously shifted into his hybrid form and released all his pheromones into the air "While that's all good and such,.... can we get back to his were-form?"

Theodore nodded and watched as Ranma walked up to them and once again took a seat on the ground "Sure thing, I was just rather excited to never be afraid of cats again. You have no idea how much of a relief this is."

Chuckling slightly, Theodore nods again "I guess it would be, if you went through something like that and lived. Anyways, about your were-form, it seems that you are like Britanny here. Your form is a Cheetah, and so is hers. So we think, that since you two are the last two in existence of your kind, that you might know something about each other."

Looking away from the group, Ranma wiped away a threatening tear "I don't think I could be of much help there,.... I just found out about this around a week ago. I didn't even know my parents names until Genma told me. Hell, I would have loved to meet Cyan, or Xerxes" Ranma looked around the yard as it got too quiet for his tastes, and noticed they were all staring at him "W-What?"

Britanny's eyes were tearing up slightly as she got her hopes up slightly "D-Did you say, Cyan and Xerxes?" Ranma nodded slowly, trying to see if something was going to try and trick him or something. He was rather surprised when Britanny lunged onto him and cried hard against his chest "Y-Your,.... "

Ranma patted her back gently as Julia and Theodore smiled on, getting closer and holding each other "Ranma,... you said two words that might make your lives a bit better"

Ranma whispered some encouraging words into Britanny's ears before looking at the two of them and sighing "Care to explain?"

Brianna was trying her hardest not to do the same as Britanny was, but her tears were coming out just the same "It seems,... that your Britanny's brother then"

Ranma looked from Brianna, down to Britanny before smiling wide "A sister,... huh.. You know,.. I always wondered what it would be like to have a sister." He tightly embraced Britanny as she cried against his chest, not stopping any time soon. Ranma glanced out of the corner of his eye, still not used to such emotions, and noticed that Brianna seemed to be fighting with herself. Gently pulling Britanny away from him and giving a smile, he walked over and sat next to Brianna "What's wrong Brianna?" 

She fidgeted under his gaze and sighed "Nothing really,.... I'm sure you don't know how I came to be, do you?"

Ranma blushed slightly before looking up and away from her "Well,... I know the basics of how that works....."

Blushing slightly and giggling while wiping away some of her tears "Not that, silly. I'm talking about how,.. I,.. came to be. I wasn't born to a family"

Looking at Ranma, she giggled at his confused look "Well,... Are you adopted or something?"

She looked away from Ranma and tried to hide her tears so that Ranma wouldn't see "I,... I was a curse..." She choked back a sob as Ranma gently patted her back "Britanny and Gina were on one of their treasure hunts when they contracted a curse. I don't remember how, but after that they had tried to remove the curse by making a doll and putting it in there. However they didn't stop to think that the doll might come alive and try to kill them,... I guess. Anyways, I am that doll, only I'm trying to live a full life now."

Ranma nodded to her and smiled gently "I think I understand how you feel. Half of the time I feel like I'm not in my own body myself. But, you do have a family, so why are you crying?"

Smiling at Ranma, she blushed and sniffled "Well,... after all was said and done, I was adopted by the Diggers and made one of their own. The only draw back is that I have a little of Gina in me, and a little of Britanny in me. I've always had to fight off the urges that both girls once had, and never got to experience anything for myself. It was always directly through them, did I get to know life."

Ranma put his arms around the young girl and held her close to him, stroking her hair gently and smiling more to himself than to her "Well,... you know. I always wanted a family,... would you be my sister too?"

Brianna seemed to purr and blush at the same time before pushing him away and looking away, the blush increasing "But if we're brother and sister,... we wouldn't be able to go out"

Ranma flinched back at the thought of having another woman chasing after his feelings "Is that so bad?"

Brianna turned her head and stared at Ranma in horror before getting up and running away "Ranma your horrible!" Ranma watched as she disappeared into the house, crying all the way.

It wasn't until Julia came up and smacked him upside the head, did Ranma blink "Ranma, what the heck did you say to her?"

Looking between the door and Julia, Ranma sighed "She told me how she came to be, and how she wanted to live a full life. Then it went to her feelings of not having a family. So I asked her if she wanted to be my sister" Julia smiled at that "and she told me that, if she was my sister, that we couldn't go out. I thought of my past in Nerima for a second before asking her if that was so bad, then she got up and ran away crying"

Britanny looked at Ranma in shock before slapping him gently on the cheek "Ranma,... your so dense. Don't think about your past, think about your future. She didn't want to be a family with you because she had a crush on you. I think that she wants to START a family with you" She blushed in the end and looked away, trying not to blush harder as her thoughts went to little baby Strype's running around the yard.

Ranma watched as Britanny got a far away look in her eyes and giggled madly "I understand that,... but I don't know how to deal with those kinds of emotions. I've had three women after me my entire stay in Nerima, and one of them hitting me for the other three chasing me. I've never had to sit down and sort out my feelings before, and I've really never gave it any thought. I mean, sure I want a family some day, but I don't know if I'm willing to even think about it right now...... to tell the truth,... it scares me"

Theodore looked at Ranma before smiling sadly "Then I guess it can't be helped... it seems that you have already made up your mind about that whole ordeal. If your anything like Britanny,... then you won't change your mind" He looked at Britanny, hoping to break her out of her dreams, but failed miserably as she kept giggling.

Ranma sighed and looked down at his hands before remembering how soft Brianna was when she was clutching onto him "I don't know what to think....... and I'm scared of these emotions. They have been nothing but trouble for me, and I don't want that anymore. It's bad enough that I don't have a true family to call my own anymore. I don't need anything to screw up my thoughts any further."

Julia walked over to Ranma "Ranma?" He looked up at her and was victim of a slap across the face "You need to quit feeling sorry for yourself. What's done is done, and can't be undone. Instead of looking back, look toward the future. Can you honestly see yourself with someone at this moment? Are your thoughts on a particular person?"

Ranma started to shiver nervously as his eyes darted back and forth to look for a certain demented mallet wielding Tendo "Um,.... I-I" His eyes started to shake as his vision dimmed and he gripped his head in agony.

Britanny watched in amazement as Ranma's body shifted into his Cheetah form and nearly disappeared from view as he ran away "W-What just happened?"

Theodore leveled a look at Julia that made her blush, abashed "Ranma has a number of fiancée problems back in Japan, and my guess is that he doesn't want a single one of them. When Julia brought up all the stuff about where his thoughts were at, and if they were on a particular person. Ranma did the only thing he knew, and ran away from his problems."

Julia shifted nervously under his look before sighing out "Well, I guess we can only wait for him to come back..... Honestly, to think that Ranma had this many problems with relationships, as to run away."

Britanny looked between her mother and father before looking back at the house and seeing Brianna look around the corner of the door "Brianna! Come on out, we're going to hunt for Ranma!" at the mention of Ranma's name, Brianna flew right back into the house in a flurry of emotions as Britanny slumped slightly "I guess it's just me then...." Britanny wasted no time in running after Ranma's form, that was a shadow in the sun's rays. Covering the ground with her hybrid form, Britanny's eyes looked from side to side, trying to find any trace of Ranma. She ran for what seemed like hours as she finally stopped to take a rest in a nearby park, throwing herself down on one of the benches.

Ranma watched from the tree as Britanny sat on the bench and then dropped himself down behind her "So,.... "

Britanny jumped forward off of the bench and did a roll on the ground before standing "Jesus Ranma! You scared me half to death!"

Ranma gave a weak smile before taking a seat on the bench where Britanny once was "Sorry, I thought you heard me"

Britanny watched Ranma as he took his seat on the bench and sighed before sitting next to him "So,.... are you okay?"

Glancing nervously around him, Ranma sighed and sat against the back of it "I don't know,... I've never had to stop and think about settle down before. I've always been too busy running from either my life, or my fiancée's. Sure I want kids, just like every other person in the world. But I don't think I'm ready to even start dating yet"

Britanny smiled at him as she gripped his hand gently "Ranma, there is something you have to know about Brianna before you jump to conclusions."

Ranma shook his head and smiled at her "I know all about her, and how she's part you and Gina. It seems like Brianna believes that she doesn't have a life of her own. While part of me wants to help her, the other part of me is scared by her forwardness."

Britanny stood up and pulled Ranma to his feet "You might not believe this Ranma, but there is even more to her that you can't understand unless your alone."

Ranma smirked slightly before chuckling "I've been alone my whole life, I have feelings and stuff that I haven't told a soul. Not even Genma or Akane. Does she know how it feels to be surrounded by people who just wants to use you to further their own gain?" Ranma sighs before calming himself down "Do you have any idea how much it hurts to be hated and despised by the people you thought were your family?"

Britanny sobbed gently as Ranma poured his heart out to her, and soon embraced him tightly "This is the reason you need someone like her. She may not be much of a talker, but she loves to listen. Just be sure to not bring up anything about sex...... she has a keen sense on the subject."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ranma and Britanny both turn their heads toward the voice and notice a puffy eyed Brianna "Is that how you see me Britanny? Just as some girl who only wants sex to make me feel whole?" Before Britanny could open her mouth, Brianna continued "Sure I use it as a way of getting pleasure and feeling loved, but it's not something I need to feel human" Ranma looked at the two Were-Cheetahs before sighing and walking over to Brianna and hauling her over to the bench and sitting her down.

"I guess it's time we had a talk,.... like a family" Ranma smiled at the two before looking down at his hands "Let's start by telling a little about each other. That way we can get a better grasp on who feels like what, and why" They all smiled at him as they started to talk about their lives.

TO BE CONTINUED____________


End file.
